


Baby New Year

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [33]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Teal'c becomes a grandfather and Vala wants to drink.
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Baby New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Joy  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Baby New Year

"Where's Teal'c?" Vala asked as she stepped into the conference room. "He should be here. We said we'd celebrate Earth's New Year together? I like this holiday. It has no purpose other than to drink and eat."

"We celebrate the new year," Cameron said.

"It's just another day," Vala pointed out. "Not that I'm complaining, if it means we have off. So where is Teal'c? I want to go drink?"

"He went to Chulak. Rya'c sent a message that Kar'yn was in labor. Teal'c let us know that the baby is born and is yet to be named," Sam said.

"We're calling him Baby New Year until they do," Cameron said with a grin. I mean it is New Year's Eve. It's appropriate."

Daniel chuckled. "I want to see you tell Teal'c that."

"I don't know," Vala started. "Being a grandfather should make you all joyful and happy. Maybe he won't kill him."

"Teal'c would never kill him," Sam put in. "Just hurt him. A lot."

"Fine, we'll just call him baby. Happy?" Cameron said.

"Not as much as you should be for not having any broken bones," Daniel said.

Vala stepped in. "Right, no more talking. Let's go party."


End file.
